


Baring My Heart Open

by swagybear98



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo
Genre: Everyone in GOT7 is, Mark Tuan is a beautiful man, Mark Tuan-centric, Multi, Protective Siblings, True Mates, Vampires, protective got7, y'all can't argue this with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagybear98/pseuds/swagybear98
Summary: Somehow, Mark, the half blood, ends up having six beautiful purebloods as his mateOrMark deserve lot of love and hug.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Baring My Heart Open

Jia was sixteen when she became Jin Shen's pet dog. 

Jin Shen was a bastard. He was hated and cursed by almost everyone but no one was able to touch him. He was rich, connected with the underground which gave him the power he needed to stay untouchable and he stayed on top of the chain because of it too. 

Jia have never take any liking the man she was working for despite him being her sire and the reason why she was still alive and breathing. That man had ruined everything he touch, including her, he used her and make a use of her. When she let herself fell into the darkness, she didn't feel any regret yet she couldn't help but to feel empty inside.The monster she had became today wasn't something she proud of but it wasn't something she hate either. 

_"Sire bought himself a new pet."_

_"Looks like Jia won't be his favourite anymore."_

_"Hmp, finally Jia will be put in her place now."_

Jia rolled her eyes at the servants' gossip. They don't like her because sire let her do whatever she want as long as she obeyed his rules and orders and that included her ignoring the servants' pathetic attempt to be friend with her so they can gain a little bit of favor. They were so pathetic and pitiful that Jia couldn't help but to pity them a little. Surviving in this power struggle world almost impossible and won't do you any favor if you don't have any power to back you up. She simply knocked a glass on the floor, not even flinching when it crashed on the floor.

She looked at the shocked and paled servants, smiling sweetly. _"Gossiping won't give you any raise, you should work harder instead."_

Jia saw the new pet for the first time when he accidentally walked into her room. She lowly whistled when she took in his face. _What a beautiful thing_. She mused to herself. The boy totally screamed beauty and innocent at the same time. His body was slim yet not too slim and his curves are nice too. She then flicked her gaze to his. _He have a blue eyes. What a rare trait of a half vampire like him._ The boy looked confused, lost and frightened when he saw her. It looked like the new pet couldn't find his own room.

Jia stood up from her bed, swiftly walked to him. She ignored his flinched when she leaned her face closer to his. _Very expressive too._ She mused again. The boy's eyes widened in shock when his hand was held and he then being escorted to where his room at. _What is she doing?_ Jia thought to herself. She glanced at the boy's face again, feeling her something tingling inside of her when she stared at his face. He look like one of those doll that was beautiful made for people to stare at though it was a shame that his innocence already taken away. 

And somehow, that doesn't sit right with her.

_"I'm Jia"_

_"...Yien."_

_"Lovely to meet you Yien, now, do you at least know where your room is locate at?"_

_"....I don' know..."_

"..."

"..."

_"Well then, i guess we can hang out together for a bit until the servants start panicking and search for you."_

Few months had passed and everyone knew that the new pet liked Jia a lot. They always see him going to meet her almost everyday or be around her and to everyone's surprise, Jia let him to hang around her. She never once refuse his presence. The servants were sour by the unexpected positive relationship and Jia couldn't but to feel smug. Their misery was one of her favorites after all.

 _"You are kind."_ Jia smiled, empty, after she asked him why he always being around her. It was impossible for him not to know who she was and her reputation in this coven.

She looked at him and he looked back at her, noticing the small vulnerability in the usually emotionless eyes. _"You don't need to trust me, i can trust enough for both of us."_ he smiled, kind and warm.

Jia scoffed and shook her head. " _Tsk, kid. You are making me soft for you again."_

Yien simply grinned sheepishly at her.

Spending time with Yien made Jia forgot something about him. He was a pet like her and he was being used like her, except, Yien was used for sex and pleasure and when he refused, he will be beaten. Jia tried not to growl when she saw the bruises on him after few days. She had forced Yien to sit and told him to shut up while she treated the injuries. She supposed to be immune with everything yet...yet this boy always cause her emotions to be shown. Jia knew she was fucked. She loved this boy.

Yien reminded her so much of her little Lee Ling.

It got worse, the abuse. The bruises changed to cuts then followed with burns and whipping marks. Jia gritted her teeth and felt like she might break her jaws from clenching them too hard. She had found him laying in front of her door, bleeding and unconscious. When she saw the blood came from the lower part of the boy's body. She wanted to throw up.

" _Jiejie_.." A deep yet slightly rough voice suddenly rang and caused her to stop thinking. She immediately turned and saw Yien was awake but weak. Jia stood up from the couch, walking to the bed and stood near the bedside. She placed her palm against the boy's forehead, ignoring the flinch that came from him, and hummed. "Your fever is gone now." she said. Yien had caught a fever last night due to the infection in his wounds. Luckily it was not really high. 

Jia helped Yien to clean and fed him his medicine. They stayed quiet, not talking, just staring at each other. _They need to leave_. She thought.

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Something i should have done long time ago."_

" _Jiejie_ , what are you making?"

Jia turned around and saw Yien standing near the dining table. He was dressed up in his new school uniform that Jia had arrived yesterday after they finished furnishing the entire apartment. In one of his hands were holding a hoodie. Yien always bring it with him when he go to school. The half-vampire can't stand cold after all. Jia hummed, approving how good her now legally adopted brother looked right now. "Your favourite, _congee._ " she said and placed a bowl of a steaming cognee in front of him. Yien thanked her before he sat down and started eating his breakfast. Soon she joined him to eat the breakfast.

Once they finished, Jia cleaned up the table and washed their bowls. Yien grabbed his new bag, the one that Jia got for him as an apology gift for breaking his favourite mug when they were moving in, and walked to the main door. He wore his shoes quickly and opened the door. " See you later!" he said out loudly before stepping out of the place and closed the door. Yien got on his bicycle and cycled toward his new school. 

Yien or now Mark, had grown into a fine nineteen years old teenager. His once baby face had changed into a very handsome yet mature looking one and his beauty was still there too. (It caused Jia to become a sour person because she turned into a personal delivery woman for her brother. His always manage to make bunch of admirers everywhere he go but his good look and beauty always bring Jia lot of costumers for her flower shop so she can't really complain about it. They don't need to worry about being in danger by his admirers because Jia alone were enough to protect them. She was an assassin after all.)

His skin were flawless and milky as ever. His jaws shape defined into a sharp one and his hair was dark as midnight, contrast with the color of his blue eyes and plump pink lips looking inviting to be kissed. He had grown taller too, back then he was only around Jia's shoulder but now he is over her head but his height was average like other male vampires. Despite with the blessing he have, Yien hated them. He doesn't like when he always catch other people attention and always try to stay under the radar (it never work, surprise! *insert Jia's eye-rolled here*). 

Mark sighed and ignored the familiar curious stares he received as he cycled passed by people, heading straight to the bicycle's parking space. He got off his bicycle and put the hoodie's head on to hide his face. He locked his bicycle and jogged into the school's building. He putted his Earpods on, played a random music on his playlist, walking to the office to get the things his need for the rest of his senior year here.

"Hey, Mark, do you want to eat together with me and my friends?" One of his classmates, a girl with a bright friendly smile asked him. Mark thought for a bit then nodded his head though he eyed her for a bit when he noticed her relief look on her face. He was pretty hungry and most of his classmates were pretty harmless too. They bother him when they need to, talk to him when they need to and always smile at him when they see him walking anywhere around the school. He was here more than a week already and he was liking it so far. 

Mark had built himself a reputation among his classmates too. He heard them calling him a _quiet prince_ and he snorted because that was also his nickname at his previous schools. He doesn't dislike the nickname even though it brought him a trouble at one of his previous schools. Mark poked his tongue against his cheek as he thought how lonely he was at his previous school. He doesn't have any friends but then again he never bother to try making one. They always move to a new place anyway.

He shook his head to not to think about it and looked his classmates. If he was not mistaken, the girl who asked him were named Wheein. She had a long hair dyed blue, slightly curly at the end, honeyed skin and gentle dark brown eyes. She was half blood like him too.

Wheein, in spite of Mark lack of words, talk a lot. She kept asking him stuffs while they were walking toward the cafeteria. Mark tried his best to answer all of her questions but to his surprise, he doesn't feel uncomfortable about it. When they arrived, Wheein's friends greeted him and introduced themselves as Byulyi, Yongsun and Hyejin. After few minutes sitting with them, Mark found out that they were a bit shy (like him) at first but after they got comfortable, they turned out to be a bunch of dorks and pretty noisy too. He couldn't help but to feel comfortable around them. They asked for his KKT's ID and he gladly gave it to them. 

He told Jia about them after he met her at the new flower shop. His adoptive sister smiled fondly to him and said him "Congratulation." Mark blushed and a shy smile appeared on his face. Maybe, his senior year won't be a bad one. 

_Jia ignored the sticky wetness she felt on her body. She tossed the head in her bloodied hand into the burning fire place and watched the flame ate the head. The smell of burnt meat filled the room. It smelt disgusting but none of them care of it. Yien sat blankly on the crimson painted bed, eyes empty as he stared at the headless body beside him. His hands and half of his body were stained with blood and dagger he held tightly earlier had fallen off his hand. He was a beautiful, bewitching, like a blooming red spider lily._

_"Do you regret?"_

_"For setting myself free and saving you? no."_


End file.
